1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program all capable of changing image quality parameters for correcting the image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device such as a computer display is capable of adjustment of lightness, tint and the like of the display screen so as to give optimal screen images. The image quality parameters are adjusted by a user selecting image quality parameters for correction of image quality so as to give optimal images, setting image quality parameters in advance in accordance with types of LCD panel or the like.
The image quality parameters are dependent on each other. For example, setting of color temperature of the display screen is changed, color setting is changed in accordance with the changed setting of color temperature. Then, there is disclosed a technique for clarifying the relation between the image quality parameters changed by the user and data changed in accordance with the parameter changes (see the patent document 1, for example). According to the patent document 1, the setting items set by the user and their setting data are in a unified relation thereby to be able to reduce errors in setting adjustment.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-102175